A Vampire Prince
by Strekoza
Summary: About a musician, who gets to play for a NightWorld band, where she meats the owner's son Yuri, will she save him. Yuri is supposed to be the next in line for the Romanian throne, will she find help to protect the throne. R
1. An interview

Strekoza: hope you'll like it. The characters are all made up as are the names. Only one person asked to use their name for one of the characters, hope it isn't against any rules, I'm not copying her character only using her name, and not for the main characters. Sorry Nika…

**Vampire Prince**

**Chapter One**

"… but will you be able to resist the temptation of playing with their minds?"

"Yes."

"Tell me for sure, will you play with their hearts and make them like you by your command. And would I be able to trust you?"

"No, you'll never know if you can, as no one will trust a vampire in their mind, but I can give you my word that I won't fool with their minds, nor with their hearts."

"A word of a vampire, you must be joking," the man looked with disgust and being fed up.

"Enough father," the boy who spoke up was nineteen, with light features, dark hair and tanned skin, a vampire; at that moment he looked bored; the man refused earlier, tensed by being referred by his not so favourite son. "Oh and stop asking stupid questions. Next time you'll feel the pull to ask them, I can answer you for them if you wish. Let her play."

The man nodded his head in agreement.

The girl sat down on a stool in front of the piano, her red hair was pulled up in a knot on top of her head, making her seem even more taller and straighter, she noticed Yuri, the man's son, casting an approving eye over her figure. Then she began to play, her fingers started dancing lightly over piano keys, barely touching them, she didn't need notes, she could remember the music of by heart only needing once to see it. This particular piece of music was from her soul, from somewhere where vampires are not supposed to look, somewhere in that place which make humans love and hope. She opened that place and only a little thread of anger kept her alive, she began to sing with no words, but sounds of music. She closed her eyes feeling what she longed to feel, a forbidden feeling. In her life she was dark, in her music she was light. She could see the light that would take her to the world where is no pain. She opened her eyes, fingers no longer playing.

The man wasn't saying a word, he was astonished, as was his son.

"Mr Irion, did you like it, would I get the job?" she needed it, she wasn't ready to play for a human band, after all they didn't get paid much; Night World liked dark music, most of them didn't like the music she played.

"Never though of a vampire being able to play real music. I'll put you playing for the performances."

"Ehm."

"Yes Yura, anything you want to say?"

Ignoring his father's sarcasm he spoke, "can you play live music, or only this," to which he indicated with an impatient gesture of a hand.

"I can play a piano, a keyboard and a guitar in any style."

"Good."

"NO, I won't let her play in the club. It will spoil her attitude to music."

"Father how many times do I have to make you understand what's good for you and the business," Yuri's figure didn't move a bit, only a sharp eyebrow lifted with his words.

"Alright, apart from Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday nights, you wouldn't need her anyway."

"Well that is if she'll pass my judgement."

"You're unbelievable, you might be in charge of the club, but you're still not the owner," the girl held her eyes on the floor, she didn't want to get into any family fights, especially this one.

"You must not speak a word of the Night World," the man was speaking to her again, "to the theatre and the club not only the people of our world come, but humans as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Yeah? What's your name girl?"

"Annabelle."

Strekoza: hope it's alright R&R.


	2. Vampire hunters

**Chapter Two**

Like Annabelle would of said it was a crazy family: the man being a witch and by his first marriage getting a kid which drank blood and from a second marriage a human. He didn't get much luck of either of them developing any talents to magic, they were just like their mothers. He didn't want any talk of Night World to protect his younger son, he had no idea about it. He took Annabelle hoping she'll resist the temptation, he needed desperately a pianist, as his lovely son drank too much blood out of the previous one. He knew it was a bad idea to have a mixed staff, but he couldn't do anything, if he wanted the club and the theatre being not for one kind.

A week later in the 'club of deepness' Leo was talking to his brother, Yuri.

"I can't believe what you're saying!"

"Believe me brother, I am truly bored."

"Bored! Bored! You were made in charge of the whole club and you're bored. This supposed to be a Friday night, the night with most customers."

"Get a rest brother, if at least Ash was here."

"Ash! All you think is your trouble makers - friends," Leo didn't know of Night World, but he could guess the people who were trouble, they all looked just a bit changed version of his brother, "I'm going to get a drink and you better get excited about today's night or like usual you'll find a way to amuse yourself and the police will be asking questions of a murder," to which Yuri laughed with all his heart, he though himself lucky to have such a naïve brother who brought a bit of happiness to his miserable life.

Leo went away, hoping that his brother would be able to control himself, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for his promise to keep an eye on Yuri to his father. He looked to get a seat along the bar stand and found one just on the end.

"The usual," he sat himself down.

Next to him a girl in white was sitting, she had red hair, it was the one he saw at the theatre, playing for the performance. She was wearing white top and pants and a red scarf on top. She was sitting without a movement, staring at her drink, in front of her.

"Hello," a girl blinked.

"I said…"

"Oh, hi did you say anything."

"Only a hello twice," she had beautiful unnatural eyes in an orange colour.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention," on the background some recorded music was playing, the band hasn't started yet, no wander it was only eight.

"Can't wait to hear the real life music, not this junk."

"Me too," with what she smiled.

"It would get pretty crowded in two hours."

"I guess so."

"Hi brother, I wanted to tell you I'm not staying long, I need to go and amuse myself. You," Yuri pointed to the barman, "get me a drink. Dear me, it's Annabelle and I though you'd run away from me." Leo was surprised to see his brother know the beautiful creature he met. The girl met the open stare of his brother and didn't look away like most people.

"I need a job," she stated in a normal voice.

"Well then you should get ready, the band starts playing in ten minutes," to what she stood and left.

"I can't believe this."

"Here we go again."

"Why can't you not boss around with people."

"Calm down, or my head will explode."

"Then we'll both get something good from it."

"I'm interested what will I get, oh at least someone interesting came," he left his brother standing in astonishment.

The group started to play the music, Night World people approved. The low sounds carried around the club for Night World people it was a way to live. Humans couldn't understand, but were pulled to it by some kind of invisible force, coming to it like insects to light and burning their wings.

Yuri came towards a girl totally dressed in black, with dark eye shadows and black lipstick on her lips, her eyes were dark eyes and hair were the darkest part of, her skin was pale against all her gear. She was talking to a boy about what music each of them liked. Yuri knew every friend of hers, so he assumed they just met.

"Hello, darling, care to dance," Yuri asked the girl ignoring her partner totally.

"Sure, Yura, if you don't mind," she asked the lad who she was talking to earlier. Yuri could see that now he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to, it was good to know people were afraid of you. The boy nodded.

Yuri and Nika, the girls name, went alongside to the dancing floor. The humans were mismemorised with music, they actually didn't dance much. Most of the floor was filled with Night people.

"Did you have to scare that poor lad out of his wits, to get me to dance with you. You know I would of danced with you anyway."

Yuri wasn't really pleased with himself, "did I change?"

"Not completely, only eyes. You know we all have outstanding ones compared to vermin, but you made yours as in a transformation, not human."

"Well what's done, is done. At least he'll think it was some light effect and I won't have to kill him."

"Surely you don't, he's my toy."

"Toy? And what of my father's rules don't play around with human customers. You know it might lead to not being allowed in the club."

"Does he have to know?" she asked in a sweet way, "I can always say I met him on the streets and saw him again here, and I have more urgent news to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"There's a new gang of vampire hunters being organised. We are in trouble."

"How does it have to do anything to do with us?"

"Well I think this is the only mixed club, it's easy to guess by looking at a few customers. And I think sooner or later they'll get that story of the pianist and link it to us."

"They can't. Police said it was natural."

"Natural? It was caused by not having not enough white blood cells. Police will buy that it was natural, but hunters?"

"You got a point. I let others know and put guards looking for them."

"Guards?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. There is a throne to a Night World vampire sociality in Romania sooner or later being free. Next supposed to be my dad, but he's not a vampire and doesn't have a potential, then it's me and my brother."

"Your brother is not a vampire."

"They can always make him one."

"Interesting."

"Not really, so anyway they put guards to protect me or rather will put them."

"So no more our secret games!" she blinked with her long eyelashes.

"We'll have to settle down with a few victims at school and no deaths, I'm afraid."

"But wait, you're saying you are a vampire prince, then if hunters get you - they'll be pleased."

"How much time does your connections tell you we have till they discover this place?"

"A month at the most, a week at the least - I think."

"Vampires have to be told."

"I think your father as well."

"No! He'll ban the allowance of vampires in here."

"So is it our little secret…again?"

"Sure," he said thinking, "go and play with your toy."

"See you later this night."

"Hmm…"

"You know we're having a hunt."

"Do you think we should be more careful with vampire hunters around and all?"

"I love danger and we could always hunt on the other part of the city, it will draw them away and buy us time," and she left the dance floor. The music was turned back to the recorded one, as the band break.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, what do you want," Nika was impatient with the red girl.

"Are you a friend of Yuri?"

"Yes."

"I think I should warn you."

"Of what," Nika sounded as if she couldn't care less.

"The boy you were speaking earlier, be careful, he's not what he seems." Nika looked at the girl, orange eyes, so she must be one of them.

"Explain."

"Well he was asking us in the band about some kind of death last week, of a pianist? And all kind of questions about the place. I think he knows something about our world."

"Don't be daft," Nika began and stopped, the boy saw Yuri's eyes, he asked questions and now he was speaking on a telephone, she could hear it although it was outside of the building. He was a vampire hunter, he knew for sure who she and Yuri was, but also she knew his face.

"He's not careful then, to show his face."

"He might be a contact. I haven't spoken to you and I am gone now." the girl left.

Strekoza: Sorry for not rechecking it - too long and an annoying sister on my back.


	3. Nika

Strekoza: thank you Yutakalamia for your reviews and hope you'll enjoy the next chapters and they'll have less mistakes...

**Chapter Three**

"Hello," the boy came up to Nika and sat next to her at the bar stand, "I though you were dancing with your friend."

"Not any more," she drew her eyes back, "I hear you've been asking weird questions around."

"Who told you?" the boy was pure scared.

"A girl with red hair."

"The one with orange contact lenses?"

"Yes," and then she though, "good, that's how he explains the colour of her eyes, so he doesn't suspect her of anything," the boy relieved at the connection started chatting of nothing in particular.

"Nika?"

"Yes Mike."

"Can I ask you a silly question?"

"Yes, why not."

"Well, do you see anything weird with your friend Yuri, he had kind of a strange look in his eyes."

"Oh that, I think that has to do something with spilt chemicals, or something other."

"So you don't see anything weird," Nika was surprised that he didn't suspect her, now she needed only to make him think Yuri was normal, which would probably take a bit more than her smile.

"Yes, he sure is weird. But who wouldn't if they ended up being in charge of a club at nineteen."

"He's nineteen? Are you sure?" asked Mike, amassed.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same school and one person I knew told me from which class he was."

"So he doesn't have anything to do with the death of that musician?"

"I don't think so. If it was a car accident or something I would be thinking along the same lines. But he is no doctor to mess up with boy's tablets in a way that it won't look like a poisoning."

"So they took Annabelle."

"The red head? I think she wanted to play at the theatre, but Yuri's father agreed to take her, if she would play at the club as well. Like I hear she hates such kind of music. She's more into classics." Nika didn't really care for the girl, but Annabelle helped her going into dangers for herself. Night people had to watch out for each other.

"That's what Yuri told you?"

"No, Max, the drummer," she though it was pure luck that she decided to stay in good contacts with human players of the band. Mike looked even more relieved.

"So friends of Yuri ok if you know them at all that much."

"Yeah, like normal people I think. Apart, well, sometimes we go for the bike rides. Stay in the park, smoke a bit. I don't personally do drugs, but some of them do," _that would probably explain the way they behaved and looked_, she though.

"So no one of them is extra dangerous. Apart from normal danger I mean you get in a band of people doing drugs. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Well, when you mentioned it, I think this boy Ash," Nika chose him as for him not being in the country for the moment being, "he looked really dangerous. And… he made me scared and most of other members in the group. Some looked strange, tired and stuff after spending a night at his place. He used to have a lot of sleepovers, I didn't go, but…"

"Is he here now?" the boy asked impetuously.

"No he went to England, for a while."

"Pity, I'm always on a lookout for the dangerous people."

"Really? You don't look bad yourself."

"But I am. I'll tell you a secret," he bent closer to her and whispered in her ear: "I'm a vampire."

"You're not," she said, nearly laughing, who was this boy kidding, he was half scared to death of Yuri, and Yuri wasn't one of the most dangerous ones of the kind.

"Why not?"

"I don't believe in vampires and I don't think this club is for them at all, I mean I'm not one and you're not one and em, I don't believe you and," Nika was trying to play a really scared person, she was a good actress. In that moment she started looking in different directions and fidgeting and she asked him in a shaking voice, "please tell me you're not. I know vampires aren't real, but my grandmother always told me her parents were killed by ones, it's probably not true, just a story. Please."

"You're right I'm not, I just was checking if you were one."

Nika was pale, but at that moment she became pure white, "you're telling me they are real, but I don't believe you, I won't." Nika breathed out with relief - he believed her.

At the other side of the room Annabelle was enjoying the performance, she watched as an expert at the play. She had to play a role as well, it was harder for her, having orange eyes, but no one - she didn't want to know - suspected her. The vampire hunters were organised a year ago, no one knew about them until a month before the time of the current _today _of the story in progress, when they started to attack night world clubs. She got away twice already and would in future if necessary. She made a decision to get friendly with human staff, of both the theatre and the club, so to know how much they suspected and either make them believe everything is normal or… well this information would be interesting either to Yuri or Nika. She smiled, most people thought she either wore coloured eye lenses or had a different shade of brown from normal, but it would be better if she'd get some lenses to change them more to typical brown, it would be easier to hide that way.

"Annabelle!" a cute boy standing next to her exclaimed.

"Sorry Max, I was thinking of music again."

"No you weren't, I could tell you know, you were looking at that boy from school paper, writing an article on music."

"If he is writing it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well all this questions about the boss's son and the murder, you could guess where he was heading. My bet is that he is a bad detective or had problems with drugs in the past and now is doing a favour to police."

"Really!" Max was surprised, it was easier for him to read music than understand hard connections, more clever people made.

"Personally my opinion, that's why I was looking at them."

"Them?"

"Well, he's not alone," Annabelle stated.

"Oh Nika, Yuri's ex girlfriend."

"I though they were still together," the voice belonged to the only other female member of the band, a bass guitar player and a singer, like Max she was a human. The other human member was David, he was playing his tuba or a flute at the concerts in theatre.

"They sometimes go on and off, like other normal people," and he looked straight at her, meaning her relationship with David.

"They are not normal people," the girl lifted her eyebrows.

"David and Daisy are crazy."

"Stop it, don't annoy me. I'm going to find Rick and tell him you were mean to me."

"He doesn't care for any of the three of us."

"Yes, but it will give him a reason to hit you in a face for," with that she walked off.

"She's purely annoying, so where were we. You must of noticed that three of us, David, Daisy -crazy - and myself tend to stay away from the others. What ether they say with those posh medical words," he lowered his voice, "I know Peter was killed, he didn't have any blood problems, so now it's your word that counts. I mean we could pull down the weight of four of us in the past, but with Peter being… Well now it's your word that has its pull."

"What do you know of the others?"

"Vadim, the lead singer, is dangerous as Yuri and the twins are the kind of trouble you wouldn't dream. They tend to have their own group and think themselves superior, so I don't think they'll talk to you; I don't want to sound rude, but I think you, as us, don't like the music we have to play."

"If you don't like it, then why do you work here?" came a question from a figure leaning on the wall, not far off.

"It is better paid, than in other clubs and it is my luck that neither of the three mentioned is you."

"It's your luck I'm not Yuri."

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm his brother, Leo."

"Like I say my luck, now he'll tell Yuri and either I'm dead like Peter or sacked, don't know what's worse. Dead don't have to worry about money. Can you do me a favour, please, and just shoot me now." he looked at Annabelle.

"Well, if you ask him kindly he might keep it a secret," she said.

"I surely try, but these posh people of our time, they never listen to pleas. So anyway would you mind forgetting the whole bit of my complaining on life."

"No sweat."

"That settled, thank you good sir. Oh look here comes scary Nika."

Mike was already gone and she was passing gently through the crowd.

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Rick broke his guitar and then the electric power switch to the other guitar was smashed," to what Max smiled, it was he who stood on it.

"When we'll we get real music. I came here to thank you Annabelle for what you said to me earlier."

"What was it?" Max asked.

"A girl's secret. Do you want to come with me and the others after the closure for a ride," she came closer and whispered in the girl's ear, so only she could hear the last words, " for a hunt." Annabelle's eyes lightened and a smile played on her lips, it was long since she played with her food and it was long from when she tasted the human blood.

She bit her lip, "Sure if that won't lead into the problem discussed earlier."

"It shouldn't matter , we're going to the other side of town," she smiled, "see you outside at four sharp," and left.

"That girl gives me the creeps and what was that about a ride, the only people from the band are the three, danger subjects, who we talked about earlier, that are allowed," said Max.

"Well my brother never lets me come along with him," to what Annabelle thought that Leo was lucky.

"Don't worry I'll tell you all about it," and added to herself _apart from things you shouldn't know_.

"Hi Leo," it was Rick happy, with his guitar fixed, "and you deserve a punch in the eye," he pointed at Max.

"What was wrong with your guitar?" asked Max smiling.

"Well some stupid idiot cut the strings."

"I'm not some stupid idiot, ups - did I say that out loud. I'm gone to my drums. Bye."

"It was he," Rick was becoming angry.

"I think we should go play, see you later Leo," Annabelle started was pulling Rick away with her.


	4. A hunt

**Chapter Four**

At four o'clock Annabelle was ready outside the club, the club itself only closed in two hours time, but the band left at four. The recorded music sounded from inside, there was still quite a lot of people. Annabelle pulled her red hair under the cap she wore, it was of a white material.

"Oh sorry, I haven't told you that we're meeting at the back. Come on around with me," Nika told her.

When they turned the corner a group of teenagers were seated onto motorbikes, there were about twelve in total. Boys and girls dressed in black, Annabelle felt herself out of place being the only standing out person.

"What is the little angel doing here, is she supposed to be the first one we hunt down?" asked Rupert, Rick's twin.

"No dear, she is one of us," Annabelle could see what a surprise it brought to all the faces, apart from Vadim's and Yuri's.

"Annabelle helped me to get rid of a vampire hunter. So as to be extra careful we have to go one at a time, by different routes," continued Nika, she waved for the first pair to leave.

"Nika if you didn't notice Annabelle doesn't have a bike. I could take her with me…"

"Yura, you're on my bike and we're going together, if you forgot," the next pair of bikes left, leaving four bikes behind: on one Rick with a violet hair girl, on a second his twin brother with a blonde, and Yuri and Vadim on separate bikes.

"Well, she has to go with you Vadim, even if you don't like it," Yuri said, as Nika indicated with her hand for the twins to leave.

"Sure, I don't really mind," said the singer, "if she doesn't mind my guitar case on her shoulder," Annabelle then noticed a case on a belt going other his neck and shoulder.

"I don't mind," she said.

"See you there, Vadim take care and please take the road first from the motorway to the right, going around the city, to confuse others."

"A7?"

"Yes we're on M6, if anything needed, others are on the similar ways, good luck," and Nika jumped onto the bike with Yuri already on top and they sped away.

Vadim got off the bike and put it against the wall, he took off the guitar case, "you're not really dressed for a hunt?"

"I didn't know I'd get invited."

"It's just that white attracts quite an attention in the night, here you better wear this," he took off his black, leaver jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she put both things on.

"Well hop on and hold tight, we got a long journey ahead." he was already on it.

Vadim was a tall young man, if you could call a vampire by that, he looked eighteen and belonged to one of the old Russian, lamia families. He had dark short hair, a bit longer than most human boys had, muscular features, natural vampire pale skin and blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a jumper on top, the same colour, he rarely smiled.

They didn't speak at all, first he headed by a motorway, then took the first right turn and was going along it. The sun was beginning to appear on the horizon, "What's the time?" he asked.

"Five to six."

"What! We supposed to be already there and…" he said as the notice board blinked at his left, "where the hell Oak Lawn lies. We're supposed to be at Chicago, not in the middle of nowhere!"

"We just have to turn around and go back," she proposed.

"No way, by the time we take the alternative road we'll reach the spot by nine - no one will be there. Is it A7 at all?"

Annabelle looked at the sign when they passed it and said: "no it's A17."

"Great, why do they leave notices with pealed off paint. We just have to find some breakfast and then go back, pity for not getting to the hunt. I have no idea when the next one will be organised, with lots going for an international exchange. Great!"

They went for another mile, but only found a family having picnic, to which Vadim said that he didn't like attacking kids or in front of them. They finally reached a motel by the road, having a man worker there.

"Hello sir, do you have any children?" asked Vadim, going inside.

"No," answered a surprised worker.

"How bad, this one wouldn't be enough."

"But you said you didn't like attacking children."

"When I see them, but to pity my appetite is alright I guess," to what he smiled wickedly, "Sorry sir, but we lost our way and instead of a good supper, we'd get you for our breakfast," and his long, sharp teeth closed on the man's throat. He didn't take much blood, only the amount he needed and then let Annabelle have her share. They left the man laying there unconscious, they knew they took not much, so the man would be awake in a day with a headache and a memory loss.

And they were on their way back home.

Author note: the towns exist, but the roads are fictional, as for me not being ever in America, nor being a great geographical genius.


	5. Afterwards

**Chapter Five**

"Where the devil where you two?" Yuri asked, they were in a wide room of an old mansion house, which belonged to the Irion's family. In the room Annabelle was playing Daisy's bass guitar, sitting on the table. David and Daisy were somewhere in the kitchen. In the room was Leo, Rick, Rupert, Vadim, Max and finally Yuri came in with Nika and asked his question.

"In a motel, not far from Oak Lawn ," after what Max and Leo looked at Annabelle, who was paying no attention whatsoever.

"Meaning what?2

"Meaning a normal motel by a road, we actually only got to the reception, the man was so tired that he had to take a nap."

"What the hell where you doing at Oak Lawn!"

"Well, someone sent us by the wrong road, which instead of leading around the city, led to the Oak Lawn."

"Was it my fault?" asked Nika.

"Well, let me think, if it was you who said - 'take the first turn to the right from motorway and travel by A7', then yes it was your fault, as the road ended up being A17, instead of A7."

"I'm so sorry."

"What's done, that's done. Anyway we got a lovely breakfast at the motel."

"Then you were luckier than us, all restaurants were closed and it was too early to open up any grocery shops."

"Annabelle, I'm not in the mood for the sad music." Yuri said to Annabelle, who stopped playing, he was annoyed that it was Vadim, who was with her instead of him.

"Now I got a CD of the latest Ni… hits. Leo get yourself useful, you and Max are to write the music and the lyrics from it."

"Can I help?"

"Yes surely, Annabelle you do that. Vadim, you and Rick with Rupert go practise downstairs. Where is Daisy and David?"

"David and Daisy are crazy," put in Max.

"Shut up, it's no time for jokes."

"We're here," they came in through the doorway.

"I'm bored with you, shoo out of my sight, be at the club by six. Nika and me will be in my room reading magazines and discussing serious matters, I hope you won't bother me, but if anything needed come," he left the room with Nika.

"Yes and get killed," said Max seriously.

"How much have you got?" asked Max, after going through the first song, the pause was on, so they could check their notes and then either switch to the second or more likely to the first again.

"I've got six lines."

"Nice, I have four lines of Lyrics and one of notes, have no idea from which part…" he stopped abruptly as wanting to ask Annabelle, but seeing her scribbling quickly from one side to another.

"Annabelle?"

"Wait please," she didn't stop the movement of her pen.

In ten minutes, she threw her pen on the table and asked, "what was it?"

"Em, how much have you got?" asked Max, looking at Leo who was confused like he was.

"All of it, apart I'm not sure for guitars the second verse, where it goes: "when the lightning struck my heart", it has a big rise on 'i' and all the rest in bass, is the 'I' F or F sharp on the guitar?"

"What are you asking us for, we got only 10 lines of lyrics and 1 of notes together."

"Pity. I'll have to underline it for now. Should we go to the next song?"

"If you wish, but we're not doing anything, you have a perfect memory fot the three of us," Max switched on the next song.

They both looked at Annabelle. She had that look in her eyes, the one Leo seen when she was sitting next to him at the bar and Max when she thought of music. The first note struck, Annabelle's hand didn't move, she closed her eyes. She kept them closed until the ending, but as the song finished she opened them and started scribbling the lines of notes and words on top.

"How come you've got such a memory?"

"It's not the memory mostly, people teach themselves to remember things, but forget them. I can feel music and… Well I could probably play any song I ever played or heard or read," with her finger she indicated the sheet of music notes. She didn't have long finger nails, but you wouldn't expect her to have as she played the guitar.

The next song began playing…

At nine the band was all at the club. Diana and David were complaining for being sent there earlier.

"Ups, did I tell you that, I might of mistook the times," Yuri said with a smile, indicating, _it was my fault, but you can't do anything about it._

They began playing, costumers began to dance to the low beat. The high began...

* * *

Strekoza: Hope someone at least willl read this piece of work, as I'm thinking of finished all my exsisting work before getting my new ideas down - there is quite many. So I spent all this afternoon finishing the draft.  
I'll try and upload them one at a time, but the next two chapters are quite long, even for my liking...

Do please review, Bloody Red Dragon - if you do would read it and would want to leave a review - do not ask not to kill Nika, I am too nice and leaving her alive for a few more chapters...


End file.
